Adolescent pregnancy has been identified as a major current problem in the United States; the serious social, economic, and health consequences of pregnancy in this age-group have been documented. It has been demonstrated, further, that consistency of contraceptive use by sexually active teenagers would be effective in substantially reducing the dimensions of this problem. The purpose of this project is to contribute to an understanding of factors associated with contraceptive continuation among unmarried young women. Two explanatory frameworks will be evaluated in this research; the first is focused on the psychosocial characteristics of the young woman herself, while the second examines characteristics of the delivery system in which contraceptive services are provided. Hypotheses derived from these frameworks will be tested in a study of the family planning clinic program operated by the Maryland Department of Health and Mental Hygiene. The adolescent population studied will consist of all single women aged 19 and under who make their initial visit to a health department clinic during a one year period. Data will also be collected from clinic staff, including nurses, physicians, and health officers.